<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Unexpected Turn by TheDelta42</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26696866">An Unexpected Turn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDelta42/pseuds/TheDelta42'>TheDelta42</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, Gabriel Agreste is a sack of shit, Hawkmoth wins, Identity Reveal, Lila Rossi Redemption, Marinette has siblings, Multi, Nathalie Sancoeur Redemption, Peacock Nathalie Sancoeur | Mayura, but also loses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:09:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26696866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDelta42/pseuds/TheDelta42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawkmoth uncovers Ladybug and Chat Noir's identities and gets the Miraculous, but he didn't account for what the wish would do.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Emilie Agreste/Nathalie Sancoeur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>205</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An Unexpected Turn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">An unexpected turn</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>Ladybug watched as Hawkmoth tore the ring off Chat Noir’s finger, before carelessly tossing him aside. Adrien skidded along the floor until he hit a desk and came to a sudden halt. He was vaguely aware of Nino rushing over to check on him. Adrien opened his eyes and spotted Mayura standing frozen, staring at him.</p><p>The sound of breaking glass made everyone look over towards Ladybug and Hawkmoth. Ladybug had managed to gain the upper hand, until Lila hit her with a chair. Ladybug was stunned for a total of two seconds, but given her close proximity to Hawkmoth, that was long enough for him to grab the earrings and forcibly tear them off her.</p><p>Ladybug fell to the floor, blood coming from her ear, the other held in Hawkmoth’s grip. Marinette tried to stem the flow of blood from her ears, until Alya rushed over, tossing Lila to the side, before pressing a bunched-up shirt against the bleeding wound.</p><p>Hawkmoth only grinned maniacally, before dropping his transformation. He ripped the Butterfly Miraculous from his chest and tossed it to the side. Marinette spotted it and quickly grabbed it, Alya violently jerking when Marinette grabbed the Miraculous. Gabriel slipped the ring on his finger and shove the earrings into his ears.</p><p>“Take that off you waste of breath.” Plagg all but snarled, his green eyes narrowed. Tikki screamed and dashed towards Gabriel, who knocked her aside.</p><p>“Be silent.” Gabriel snapped, before summoning both Kwami into the ring and earrings.</p><p>Gabriel still had the sick, twisted grin on his face, before a fan knocked his head to the side. Mayura glared, drawing her hand back to strike Gabriel again. Gabriel grabbed her hand, removed the Peacock miraculous from her and tossed her aside.</p><p>“You won’t need to turn up for work tomorrow, Nathalie.” Said Gabriel, his voice cold.</p><p>Adrien was internally screaming, his father was Hawkmoth, who had torn his lady’s ears off, revealing her to be Marinette, Lila was working with him and Nathalie, the woman who had become similar to a mother to him was Mayura. A little voice that sounded like Plagg spoke in his mind, ‘At least she tried to do the right thing.’</p><p>“Now, no one can stop me.” Gabriel gloated, holding his hand up and then snapping his fingers.</p><p>“NO!” Scream Marinette, jumping up to rush at Gabriel, only for a shockwave to pass through the city, knocking her off her feet.</p><p>Everyone was disorientated, Gabriel dropping the transformation, before quietly walking over to Adrien.</p><p>“Get up, we’re going home.” Said Gabriel, his voice the signature coldness of his personality.</p><p>“Fuck off.” Adrien grunted, glaring up at the man.</p><p>Gabriel was dumbstruck by Adrien’s response, before glaring at the boy.</p><p>“I am your father and you will do as I say.” Said Gabriel, his glare intensifying, before he turned and looked at Nathalie, “Nathalie, get up-”</p><p>“Do I work for you?” The short, curt response from her actually made him freeze, “Last I checked, you still had a restraining order to stop you from going anywhere near Emilie or her son.”</p><p>Gabriel could only stare at the woman, saying nothing, giving Marinette ample opportunity to knock Gabriel down with a chair, grab the Ring, which she passed to Adrien, the earrings and the Peacock broach.</p><p>Quietly slipping the Peacock and Butterfly in her pocket, Marinette quietly put the Miraculous back on, Adrien doing the same. Tikki and Plagg zipped out of their respective Miraculouses and unceremoniously flopped into the hands of their chosen.</p><p>“I don’t get it.” Said Alya, getting to her feet, “He had them both, so why didn’t he use them?”</p><p>“That’s a good question.” Said Marinette, vaguely aware of the fabric in Alya’s hand, “The only thing that’s changed, for me at least, is I still have both my ears attached.”</p><p>True to form, both of Marinette’s ears were on either side of her head, any blood that had been there a few minutes ago was gone.</p><p>“What happened?” Gabriel snarled, whipping around and facing Marinette, who just looked down at Tikki.</p><p>Tikki gave a shuddering sigh, before forcing herself to sit up.</p><p>“You tried to make two wishes simultaneously,” Said Tikki, looking tired, “we can only do one wish per person and even then, it’s at a cost.”</p><p>“But it didn’t cost him anything.” Said Kim, before the penny dropped for Marinette, who started laughing.</p><p>“Yes, it did.” The girl continued laughing, “Tell me, tell me, how big was your fashion empire? Reaching across the globe, stocks in everything, raking in millions every day?”</p><p>“Obviously.” Gabriel grit out, before Adrien got it and started laughing as well.</p><p>“I-I think you should look yourself up,” Said Adrien, leaning back against the desk, “You’d be surprised.”</p><p>Gabriel only continued to grit his teeth, before Ms. Bustier walked into the room.</p><p>“Sorry I’m late,” Said Ms. Bustier, frowning down at her paperwork, “But last week’s incident report came in and-”</p><p>Ms. Bustier looked up and her eyes clocked Gabriel Agreste standing in her classroom. Ms. Bustier and Gabriel held eye contact for a total of thirty seconds, before she turned to the class.</p><p>“Everyone, go out to the courtyard.” All the students followed her command, Nathalie escorting them out. Ms. Bustier was the last one to leave, locking the door, leaving Gabriel alone in the classroom.</p><p>“Nooroo, Dark Wings Rise!” Gabriel snarled, but got no response. Gabriel spun and stared at the spot the Butterfly Miraculous had landed, only to find it wasn’t there. Gabriel snarled, his eyes going to his left hand, expecting to see the Peacock in his grip. Gabriel fumed, as he realised that he had no Miraculous at his disposal. Then he froze, that Marinette girl was Ladybug, and Ladybug was the new Guardian. All he had to do was wait for the police to come and release him and he could go over to the bakery and grab the miracle box, and perhaps he could have a little fun while he was there.</p><p>The last thought made him freeze. Gabriel quickly rushed over to the computer and hastily typed his name into the first search engine he could find. The results flashed across the screen.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Fashion Mogul found to be The Collector</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Child rapist and murderer The Collector found to be missing from his Cell</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Hawkmoth believed to be Collector under a new name</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Gabriel Agreste spotted near ex-wife and son’s home</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Related Articles:</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Ladybug and Chat Noir confirm suspicions</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Emilie Graham de Vanily marries partner of seven years</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Gabriel slowly clicked on each of the articles and slowly read them. Everything he had, that he had built, was gone. He and Emilie were separated since Adrien had been two, after she reported him to the police, he’d been arrested two years later after police found DNA evidence on one of the Collector’s victims. A sudden kick in the stomach jolted Gabriel. In trying to get his wife back, he’d lost everything.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">AUT</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Adrien quietly focused on Marinette’s breathing, he could vaguely hear Lila making strange noises whenever Chloe moved, as well as Alya rapidly typing on her phone. Marinette’s sister had been one of the Collector’s victims, ironically the one that lead to his arrest.</p><p>“What do you think life was like before he screwed up?” Asked Lila, her head dangling upside down, “I mean, we know he had sleeper Akuma’s-” “Don’t we know it.” Alya muttered. “myself included, but, seriously, if his life was so great in that other world, why would he look for magical jewellery?”</p><p>Marinette dug around in her pocket and pulled the Peacock and the Butterfly. Carefully pinning the Butterfly to her jacket, she tapped it twice.</p><p>A purple Kwami fell into her hands and just laid there, trembling and crying.</p><p>“Pl-please, m-master.” The Kwami sobbed, “N-no more.”</p><p>Tikki rushed over to the Kwami, Plagg unceremoniously flopped and flailed, acting like water in a balloon. Plagg eventually made it to Tikki and the other Kwami.</p><p>“It’s okay, Nooroo,” Tikki soothed, stroking Nooroo’s head, “he no longer has the miraculous, you’re free.”</p><p>Nooroo, only continued to quietly sniffle, while Plagg flopped around.</p><p>“To answer your question, Sausage hair,” Lila pulled an insulted face, “his wife was missing, or dead, one or the other. He felt he had lost everything in his life and took to manipulating people to try and get what wanted.”</p><p>“So, he ruined his own life, while making Adrien’s better?” Asked Alix, leaning forwards.</p><p>“Not just Adrien’s,” Said Tikki, “In that world Lila had taken to lying about everything and everyone, Chloe was a nightmare and any adults were complacent and did nothing.”</p><p>“Wait, so I was a Psychopath, Chloe was a Sociopath and everyone else were doormats?” Said Lila, rolling off the table.</p><p>“Yup.” Said Plagg, before looking up at Adrien, “I know you hate me complaining-”</p><p>Adrien pulled a piece of camembert out of his pocket and shoved it in Plagg’s mouth, while Marinette gave Tikki a Macaron.</p><p>“Why would their lives change?” Asked Marinette, frowning slightly.</p><p>“They were Hawkmoth’s primary tools in Akumatizing people, since he no longer needed them, the Universe accommodated their lives.” Said Plagg, swallowing his cheese, “He had no reason to use either of them this time around and, as a result, never manipulated them into his tools.”</p><p>Everyone was quiet, before Alix exhaled, “So what else has changed?”</p><p>The Kwami all exchanged glances, before the attention of the class was drawn over to the entrance.</p><p>“I don’t care if you need to question them, Roger, I need to get to my son!”</p><p>Adrien winced as His mother stormed in, closely followed by Officer Raincomprix. Marinette quickly hid the Kwami in her jacket pocket, making sure Sabrina’s dad didn’t see them.</p><p>Emilie crossed the courtyard and yanked Adrien into an embrace.</p><p>“Thank god, you’re safe.” Emilie whispered, holding her son tightly.</p><p>“I’m fine, maman.” Said Adrien, trying to save his lungs.</p><p>Emile then held Adrien at arm’s length and looked him in the eyes, “Adrien Raphael Sancoeur-Graham de Vanily, when that monster is involved, nothing is ever fine. How did he even get into the premises? I thought this school was safe.”</p><p>“That’s what we’re trying to investigate, ma’am.” Said Raincomprix, trying not to flinch when she glared at him, “We have reason to believe he had help from a staff member.”</p><p>“He didn’t.” Said Marinette, getting the eyes of everyone.</p><p>Emilie softened at the sight of the girl.</p><p>“Okay.” Said Raincomprix, folding his arms and scowling, “How did he get in?”</p><p>Marinette fished Nooroo out of her pocket and pointed to the brooch.</p><p>“He got in because he was Hawkmoth,” Said Marinette, “Don’t ask how we got the Miraculous from him and don’t ask us to hand it over.”</p><p>Roger opened his mouth, before Emilie cut in, “Where is he now?”</p><p>“He’s been locked in the classroom.” Said Lila, before Emilie spun on her heel and stalked off.</p><p>“No. Wait. Come back.” Said Adrien, as slowly as possible, “Oh dear, she can’t hear me.”</p><p>Everyone was quiet, before Marinette looked at Adrien, while stroking Nooroo, and said, “What’s the chances of your mother committing murder?”</p><p>Adrien just shrugged.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">AUT</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>Gabriel looked up as the door unlocked and opened. Emilie stormed in and, before Gabriel could react, punched him so hard that he fell to the floor. Emilie then stood on Gabriel’s chest and glared down at him.</p><p>“You have no right, being here.” Said Emilie, her voice cold and face hard.</p><p>“Emilie-” Gabriel was kicked in the face, blood spewing from his nose.</p><p>“Do. Not. Speak.” Emilie grit out, “You brought this on yourself, all those children you harmed a slaughtered and you always wondered why I would never let you near my son. I’m amazed that Marinette didn’t try to kill you herself, given what you did to her sister.”</p><p>Gabriel only stared up at her, desperately, only for Emilie to press her foot down harder, “Where did you get the Miraculous?”</p><p>“I found them.” Said Gabriel, weakly.</p><p>“You mean you stole them from the Guardian you murdered, then you killed the others until the Miracle Box was given to Ladybug.” Snapped Emilie, her foot pressing down harder.</p><p>“We need him alive for the trial.” Said an unfamiliar voice, making Emilie turn around.</p><p>“Skye, how long have you been standing there?” Asked Emilie, looking at Marinette’s oldest sister.</p><p>“Long enough,” Said Skye, looking at her nails, “Michael is trying to get the media to clear off, to give you and Adrien some peace.”</p><p>Emilie got off Gabriel and started to head out of the room, before she looked back, “Make sure he doesn’t get off easy.”</p><p>“Don’t worry.” Said Skye, her eyes and voice cold, “He won’t.”</p><p>Gabriel watched at Emilie walked away, his heart sinking further into the bottomless abyss of loss.</p><p>Everything was gone for him.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">AUT</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Marinette quietly dozed next to Adrien, who rested his cheek on her head.</p><p>“Macarons are dancing.” Marinette mumbled, as she cuddled into Adrien.</p><p>Adrien smiled as the News announced the Gabriel had been confined to a lifetime sentence with no chance of getting out.</p><p>For some reason, Adrien felt as if he had everything he wanted.</p><p>Although, he thinks his mother was right about one of his thoughts, it would be best to finish school before marrying Marinette.</p><p>Adrien just hoped the ring he chose would still fit her finger in ten years’ time.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>